User talk:Chriskim98/Archive 1
__TOC__ Hey.youcp (talk) 00:08, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Friend Can you change the picture of me on your friends section of your page to the picture on the right? THANKS. 23:41, November 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hey Jes, How do you do the Tabs? Like for example you have Friends, Fun Stuff, Custom, Home. I was wondering how to do it? Can you help? Its simple: |-| tab 1 (Put the name)= Info |-| tab 2= |-| tab 3= |-| And so on and so on= Example: |-| The Penguin Story= Click Read to start |-| Read= Once a penguin had a puffle.... Which will give you: |-| The Penguin Story= Click Read to start |-| Read= Once a penguin had a puffle.... 23:49, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here hey =3 how it be goin'. Baby MarioDs (talk) 18:29, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Friend Hi Chris, can you add me to your friends list? I want to be friends with you :) I will also add you to mine. Merry Christmas 22:50, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for entering StarryCats Raffle Here is your free template { {CPRaffle} } (remove spaces) The results will come soon Until then good luck God bless you -StarryCats Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 friend can I be your friend and can you use my current avatar? Thanks! 6reatPumpk1ns (talk) 19:36, December 1, 2013 (UTC) my friend can I put you on my friend list? 6reatPumpk1ns (talk) 12:11, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from Twinkie102! Heyy! Merry Christmas! :D 22:08, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Merry Christmas! + Gift Hi Chriskim, Thank you for the warm christmas greeting and the cool gift! Have a merry christmas too! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:23, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Pin names on infoboxes Hey Chriskim98, You may have noticed that I was removing the word "pin" from some pin's infoboxes. This is only because in Club Penguin's clothing JSON file, the pin's name does not actually contain the word "pin". However, please note that the word "pin" should still stay in the actual article's name, to avoid confusion. So, try to remember to only remove the word "pin" from pin's infoboxes when the actual item name in CP's clothing JSON does not include the word "pin". Hopefully this wasn't too confusing. :P Kallie Jo (talk) 16:23, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:03, December 23, 2013 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Heyo Chris! You wanted to subscribe to my stories right? Add to the top of your talk page! Please remember to take the template off when archiving your talk page and move it to your new one, because if you don't the message will be sent to your archive! Have an awesome Christmas! Also please remember to be on the chat at 8 PST for the story! 14:28, December 23, 2013 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:32, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 22:02, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 JWPengie's Awesome Stories Customs Umm Chris, you haven't done any of the customs. 13:06, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Friend 17:48, December 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Customs Oh lol :P 21:53, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Penguin Revenge Of The Island It's a sled race! It involves mostly the team captains, both team captains will be sled racing three times. But the team captain that loses goes straight to the hurl of shame! No bonfire, no toxic marshmallow just getting hurled away by the other team captain. *Date: January 3rd 2014 *Time: 12:00 PST *Server: Icicle Awesomegamer100 (talk) 12:25, December 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:40,000 edits! Hi Chriskim, Thank you for your message! :) Have a happy new year! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:02, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 16:27, January 1, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Friends Collage Chris, can you use this custom instead? File:Techman129Custom_teh_3rd.png UCPWMB A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 11:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, Chris! You have won the JWPengie's Awesome Stories Guest Raffle! :D You have until January 10th to write a story (no pictures yet; about as long as Fireworks Adventure). When you are finished it, send it to me on my talk page! Congratulations and have an awesome day! :D P.S. If the story is not done by Jan 10th, Gummyz1315 will take your place. 13:20, January 3, 2014 (UTC)